Episode 8362 (11th April 2014)
Plot As the day begins, Anna is distracted with her own thoughts. Fiz is upset that Maria is blanking her. Tyrone promises to have a word with her. Owen notices that Anna looks tired. Steve lies to Liz and Michelle that the cause of his fallout with Andrea was him telling her she had halitosis. Michelle orders him to apologise. Rita tries to get out of Tina what’s bothering her. Phelan arrives at the café and gives Anna the address of a hotel where he will be at 3.00pm. He tells her that this is her only escape from their predicament. Andrea agrees to give an apologetic Steve another chance. Tina is worried when she sees an ill-looking Peter. Selina Rowley finds Sophie in Maddie’s room. She passes on complaints about the noise and Sophie tries to tell Selina about Ian and Dave but Maddie won’t let her. Anna goes home and changes, drinking a glass of vodka for Dutch courage and shaking as she applies her lipstick. Phelan brags to Owen that he has a hot date. Maddie rows with Selina and tells her she’s leaving as she’d rather sleep rough. Jenna covers her reservations when Lloyd tells her he’s thinking of taking Andrea away for a romantic weekend. Maddie refuses to go back to the hostel and tells Sophie to go back to her own home. Anna arrives at the hotel for the appointment. Phelan shows her the contract releasing Owen and Gary from the job. Tyrone’s horrified when he gets a call from the police to say that Kirsty’s been released from prison after completing her sentence for perjury. Maria tells him that he must warn Fiz. Steve and Andrea make a start on their history project. Feeling peckish, Steve slips out to get them a kebab but when he returns Andrea has fallen asleep. Waking her, she mistakes him for Lloyd and pulls him in for a hug just as Michelle and Lloyd enter. In the hotel, Anna begs Phelan not to go through with his demands but he tells her that it’s up to her… Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Selina Rowley - Sandra James-Young Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Mill conversion site *Unknown hostel and road outside *Dunford Hall Hotel - Lift, corridor and room 123 Notes *Faith & Nicole Holt make an appearance as Hope Stape in video footage. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna takes the afternoon off work to meet Phelan in his hotel room; and Tyrone is horrified when the police call to say that Kirsty has been released from prison. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,150,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2014 episodes